1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas and more particularly to a system for transforming linearly polarized signals received by a circularly polarized antenna to proper form for detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antenna dishes generally in use provide reception of signals which have either dual circular polarization or dual linear polarization. To the best of Applicant's knowledge dishes or systems are not presently available which are capable of handling both types of polarization. Dual linearly polarized dishes must have their feed orientation rotated to match the angle of the linear polarization of the signals arriving from the source, usually a satellite. On moving vehicles, this problem is aggravated due to the fact that the platform on which the antenna is mounted often moves with respect to the incoming signal thus causing the feed polarization to become misaligned. This problem is not presented with dishes having circular polarization. Thus, there is an advantage to using circularly polarized dishes.